6 Temporada de Harry Potter :B
by POTTERRADCLIFFE
Summary: O que irá acontecer com os amigos insepáraveis, irão ser separados por três longos anos! Leia e irá descobrir.
1. Preocupações

Naquele dia, o sol estava entre as nuvens, e parecia que uma grande e horrível nuvem preta se aproximava, parecia que ia cair uma tempestuosa chuva de fim de verão, o tempo estava de acordo com os alunos de Hogwarts, pois eles estavam tensos, porque eles iriam ir para Hogwarts e de lá seriam selecionados para outra escola.

Harry acordou e sentou-se na cama, e começou a pensar como seria na outra escola, sem ter Hermione opinando no seu ouvido, mas por outro lado, ele não teria mais ela para lhe ajudar nas lições, e nos feitiços que ele achava complicado. Então ele levantou e começou a vasculhar no seu malão afinal, desde o seu primeiro dia que tinha ido a Hogwarts ele não teria arrumado sua mala.

- Vamos ver o que eu vou levar varinha, vassoura, capa de invisibilidade, mapa do maroto, acho que não porque eu não estarei mais em Hogwarts.

Então Harry colocou o mapa na cabeceira da sua cama, e tentou fechar seu malão, pois ela estava extremamente grande e difícil de fechar, então ele sentou sobre a mala e conseguiu fechar ela, depois de muito esforço.

Então ele deitou sobre a cama confortável e quentinha que só a Sra.Weaskley sabia fazer, logo escutou a Sra.Weaskley gritando com seu filho Rony, então ele pulou da cama, vestiu suas vestes de Hogwarts pela ultima vez, e colocou a sua longa capa preta com o leão da Grifinória se destacando como nunca, passou a mão no cabelo rebelde e saiu do quarto, foi em direção ao quarto do Rony, entrou e ouviu:

- Bom dia Harry querido!

- Bom dia Sra.Weaskley!

- Oi Harry! Minha mãe está tentando deixar o meu cabelo normal, mas acho que está sendo impossível.

- É normal Sra.Weaskley ele ta até se parecendo comigo! O meu cabelo também é rebelde.

- Sim é normal nessa idade tudo se revoltar!

- Sra.Weaskley você sabe onde está a Hermione?

- Deve estar no quarto dela e da Gina se arrumando Harry!

- Ok!

Então Harry saiu do quarto e foi em direção ao quarto das garotas, chegando em frente á porta de carvalho que reluzia como pedras preciosas, ele bateu na porta e ouviu:

- Entre Harry!

Harry entrou e viu Hermione, com seus cabelos castanhos, não estavam cacheados rebeldes como o normal, eles estavam lisos e brilhantes como Harry jamais á vira.

- Hermione, você está linda! Isso tudo é só porque você vai para outra escola?

-É sim Harry! Algum problema?

-Não, nenhum!

Após dizer isso, Harry se aproximou de Hermione passa suas mãos ao redor do seu pescoço e toca os lábios dela, esperando a reação dela, ele vê que ela gostou então ele á beija do jeito que as garotas adoram. Gina estava tomando banho, quando ela retorna ao quarto, e vê aquela cena fica muito magoada e sai correndo.

Harry e Hermione nem notaram a presença de Gina e continuaram a beijar até um dos dois reagir, Hermione reagiu primeiro e solta os lábios de Harry com uma delicadeza extrema e diz:

- Nossa Harry! Você nunca me beijou assim?

- Fui burro o suficiente para não notar a sua extrema beleza!

- Obrigada Harry!

Harry saiu do quarto deixando Hermione deslumbrada com a sua ação, ele volta para o quarto, pega seu malão e leva para a sala, em seguida volta e chama Hermione para tomar café e ir direto para a sede da Ordem que eles iriam almoçar lá. Os dois descem e se sentam-se à mesa, a senhora Weaskley como sempre, é atenciosa serve Harry e Hermione, eles tomam seus cafés rapidamente e saem correndo em direção á lareira, que irão usar o Pó de Flu, então Harry joga o pozinho fino e branco e Hermione grita:

- SEDE DA ORDEEM!- E some entre as chamas de um verde chamativo.

Em seguida Harry pega um pouco do pó em sua mão e também joga em cima de si mesmo e grita:

- SEEDEE DA OORDEEM!- Em seguida some entre as chamas.

Quando ele toca com os pés no chão da sede fica muito feliz, porque da última vez que ele viajou com o Pó de Flu ele foi parar na Travessa do Tranco. Ele corre em direção á Remo Lupin que está com Hermione, falando sobre lobisomens, que é a especialidade de Lupin, se sentam-se à mesa e aguardam a Sra. Weaskley vim para começar a preparar o almoço. Logo em seguida a senhora Weaskley surge de algum lugar, dá um alô para todos e se dirige em direção á cozinha.

Em muito pouco tempo a comida da senhora Weaskley começa a vim o cheiro nos narizes de cada um. E logo em seguida chega à senhora Weaskley com uma grande panela com comida excepcionalmente boa e cheirosa. Ela coloca a panela em cima da mesa, e pede para todos se sentarem, e logo em seguida se senta junto e ao lado de Harry, quando Harry aproxima aquela comida cheirosa da sua boca ele já começa a salivar e a sentir o delicioso tempero da senhora Weaskley, ele não comeu muito mais queria ter comido a panela inteira.


	2. No Expresso

Depois de todos estarem servidos e alimentados, a senhora Weaskley com um passe de mágica ela leva todos entre a plataforma 9 e 10, todos com seus respectivos malões, Harry fica admirado e diz:

- NOOSSA SENHORA WEASKLEY, você é uma bruxa e tanto ein?

- Obrigada Harry querido, você sempre com sua simpatia extrema.

Então, um de cada vez empurra o seu carrinho com seu malão na parede inteiramente intacta da plataforma e passam para a plataforma 9 três quartos, e chegando lá o Expresso de Hogwarts já está soltando fumaça indicando que logo irá partir, então Harry e Hermione correm para o Expresso, procurando uma cabine livre, para ele, Hermione e Rony.

Hermione acha uma cabine, entra e chama os amigos, todos eles se acomodam e começam a se olhar, todos muito tensos, porque irão para escolas diferentes, Hermione logo fica com lágrimas nos olhos porque só irá ver Harry e Rony daqui á 3 anos, e todos eles já estaram com 21anos, nossa que triste. Logo o céu começa a ficar escuro, com uma cara não muito boa, o céu estava muito escuro parecia até que não tinha luz, logo em seguida raios muito claros e estrondos começam a rugir no céu escuro da noite, aflitos e com medo eles se olham e dizem:

- NOSSA nunca vi o céu assim! – disse Hermione.

- Muito menos eu! – disse Harry.

Então com uma chocalhada infernal, o trem para, e no mesmo momento, tudo começa a gelar e ficar frio, Harry reconheceu isso como Dementadores, então ele levantou sua varinha e gritou:

- EXPECTO PATRONUM!

E um cervo prateado e brilhando saiu da varinha dele, e foi em direção aos Dementadores que saíram voando após serem atacados. Logo tudo voltou a normal paz dentro das cabines, e do trem, que ia em direção á Hogwarts, então tudo começou a ficar escuro, mas agora era um escuro mais tranqüilo, então Hermione falou:


	3. Já em Hogwarts

- Chegamos em Hogwarts!

Então todos desceram do trem e entraram na carruagem de carvalho que era conduzida por testrálios, Harry, Hermione e Rony foram em uma cabine, mas ainda não tinham visto Gina nem Luna, mas eles pensaram que talvez eles iriam pegar outra carruagem, então a carruagem de Harry, Hermione e Rony começou a andar muito rápido e logo já estavam em Hogwarts, quando eles chegaram na entrada principal a Professora Minerva Mac'Gonnald's estava chamando os alunos do primeiro ano para seguirem ela, e viram a Professora Sprout que estava chamando os alunos que irão ser selecionados para outra escola, então eles foram em direção á ela, com um frio imenso na barriga, todos muito ansiosos ou tristes.

A Professora Sprout os levou para o salão principal, onde aconteceria à seleção dos alunos novos e dos alunos que iriam para outras escolas, Harry, Hermione e Rony sentaram-se à mesa da Grifinória onde antigamente era a sua casa, primeiro eles assistiriam á seleção dos outros alunos e depois seriam selecionados.

Então a professora MacGonnald's começou a falar:

- Boa noite alunos novos, espero que se sintam em casa, e é com muita alegria que eu irei selecionar cada um para a sua casa, lembrem-se a casa que serão selecionados serão á sua família, por isso você precisa honra - lá, deixarei os outros recados para antes do banquete agora vamos para a seleção!

Então a Professora MacGonnald's saiu e buscou um chapéu de bruxo velho e esfarrapado, junto com um banquinho de três pernas, o colocou a frente de todos os alunos e de todos. Voltou com um grande pergaminho e disse:

- Quando eu chamar seus nomes se dirijam para o banquinho e sentem-se em seguida colocarei o chapéu seletor sobre suas cabeças e vocês iriam ser selecionados para a sua casa, as casas são Grifinória, Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa- Lufa. Eu desejo á todos uma boa sorte!

- Abigaliu!

Então a menina gorducha e feia parecida com o Duda subiu no baquinho e esperou o chapéu se manifestar. Ele bocejou e em seguida falou:

- Lufa-Lufa

Então a menina correu para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, então a professora e diretora continuou:

- Bárbara Riddle!

Logo após uma menina de cabelos rebeldes, olhos verdes, se sentou no baquinho e mal encostou sobre ela e disse:

- SONSERINA!

A menina saiu correndo com um grande sorriso no rosto e se sentou-se à mesa da Sonserina.

Após muitos nomes serem chamados a Professora Minerva subiu até o grande local onde Dumbledore costumava dar os avisos, e disse:

- Á pedido do Sr.Filtch o acesso á floresta Proibida é restrita a todos os alunos, pois lá á coisas monstruosas já aconteceram lá, então não queremos nenhum incidente acontecendo aqui em Hogwarts! Agora os alunos com 18 anos me sigam, eles iriam ser selecionados para outra escola, então enquanto eu vou com eles e os professores lá, na sala ao lado, eu dou inicio ao "BANQUETE"! – então após ela dizer isso, muita comida apareceu na mesa, e Harry, Hermione, Rony e os outros alunos seguiram os professores e a professora Minerva. Chegando à sala ao lado, todos os professores se sentam á frente dos alunos, Snape sempre com seu olhar cruel para Harry, então a professora Minerva começa a chamar os alunos por ordem alfabética, todos muito ansiosos.

- Draco Malfoy!

Então um menino com um louro muito claro se dirigiu até o banquinho, sentou e em seguida o chapéu seletor grita:

- INSTITUIÇÃO DURMSTRANG!

Draco então se dirigi para a mesa onde está o diretor da Instituição de Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff, com seu sorriso de marginal sempre no rosto.

- Hermione Granger!

Então Hermione vai com muito medo até o baquinho e se senta nele, o chapéu seletor diz:

- INSTITUIÇÃO BEAUXBATONS!

Então Hermione vai até a mesa onde está a senhorita Madame Máxime, que por aparência é muito simpática. Hermione fica muito feliz ao saber pela própria Madame Máxime que irá para uma escola onde só há garotas, mas ela fica um pouco sentida pois ficará longe de seus dois melhores amigos Harry Potter, e Ronald Weaskley.

- Harry Potter!

Harry se levanta de onde está e é selecionado para a Instituição de Durmstrang, no mesmo lugar que Malfoy e seus inseparáveis companheiros Crabbe e Goyle. Harry pensa para si mesmo que os três anos com Malfoy irão demorar muito á passar.

- Ronald Weaskley!

Rony levanta e tropeça fazendo Malfoy e seus companheiros tirarem da cara dele como sempre faziam, Rony é selecionado para a mesma casa que Harry, senão ele iria ter que cuidar de Malfoy sozinho. Hermione olha para a mesa dos meninos de Igor Karkaroff e dá uma piscadinha para Harry e Rony.

Igor Karkaroff levanta e diz aos seus novos alunos:

- Bom meninos, vocês foram selecionados para a minha Instituição por isso iremos viajar hoje mesmo para lá, para vocês se acomodarem e fazer novos amigos.

Então os meninos saem atrás de Igor como pintinhos vão atrás de suas mães, Harry e Rony param sem Igor perceber e dão um beijo de despedida em Hermione, depois correm atrás para nenhum deles se dar por falta deles. Chegando aos pátios de Hogwarts, eles vêem um grande submarino sair do Lago Negro, onde havia serenianos, todos entram dentro e ele começa a ir em direção a nova escola.

O mesmo acontecem com as garotas que acompanharam Madame Máxime até ao pátio de Hogwarts onde iriam voando até a nova escola, com uma grande carruagem.


	4. Conhecendo a nova escola

Chegando em Durmstrang, o diretor e professor Igor Karkaroff, leva os alunos para o salão principal, que era tudo diferente de Hogwarts, em vez de velas flutuantes, havia caveiras horripilantes flutuando pelo grande salão principal, então o diretor Igor Karkaroff sobe em grande local, onde ele é visível á todos os alunos, e começou a discursar:

- Como na sua outra escola vocês eram selecionados para as 4 casas, aqui vocês também iriam ser selecionados, mas não para 4 casas e sim para 2 turmas, um grupo será o grupo "Scorpions", e o outro será o "Arahõn' ", eu colocarei uma dessas caveiras sobre a cabeça de cada um e a caveira irá dizer onde você irá ficar, depois eu explico mais sobre o assunto. Quando eu chamar o nome de cada, se dirija para o banco de aveludado, que eu mesmo colocarei a caveira sobre a cabeça de cada um.

- DRACO MALFOY

Então Draco se dirigiu até o banco aveludado, e Igor Karkaroff posicionou a caveira sobre a sua cabeleira loira, a caveira disse:

- BEM VINDO AO SEU NOVO GRUPO, ARAHÕN', SEJA BEM VINDO!

Então ele se dirigiu para uma mesa onde havia alunos de vestes negras e um distintivo igual o de Hogwarts, onde ficava o símbolo da casa, no lugar disso havia um que ficava distintivo escrito Durmstrang, com uma aranha em volta.

- HARRY POTTER

Então Harry se dirigiu para o banco aveludado e ouviu Rony desejar á ele aos sussurros boa sorte.

Então Igor olhou Harry com o mesmo olhar que Snape o olhava, com um olhar mortal que ardia sempre a sua cicatriz, e colocou a caveira sobre a sua cabeça.

A caveira pensou um pouco, como o chapéu seletor fez com ele no dia da seleção, murmurou algo que Harry não entendeu o que era e disse:

- BEM VINDO AO SEU GRUPO, SCORPIONS, SEJA BEM VINDO!

Então ele se dirigiu para a mesa dos Scorpions, que era onde o conhecido Vitor Krum também se formou, eles receberam Harry com uma salva de palmas, Harry ficou muito agradecido, e se sentou ao lado de um rapaz de cabelos loiros, não tão loiros como o de Malfoy, mas um loiro mais escuro, e percebeu que era Cedrico Diggory, ficou muito assustado, pois Cedrico tinha sido morto pela maldição AVADA KEVARA, por Voldemort.

Depois de muitos outros nomes, Harry estava tão entretido conversando com o amigo que acabara de fazer, que nem viu que Rony fora selecionado para a mesma casa que a dele.

Harry olhou para Rony e disse:

-Rony esse é nosso colega de quarto, lembra do Cedrico e ele mesmo!

- Nossa Cedrico, o que você fez para sobreviver à maldição?

-É uma longa história, conto pra vocês no dormitório, afinal somos só nós três no quarto mesmo!- disse o jovem Cedrico.

Então com um feitiço "SONORUS" o diretor Igor Karkaroff disse:

- Bom cada um que entrou aqui recebeu um pequeno bilhete que está escrito a senha para entrar no dormitório e o número do quarto, sabíamos desde o começo em que casa, cada um ia ficar. Então eu queria dar inicio ao "BANQUETE"!

E grandes pratos de comida apareceram na frente de cada aluno, para se alimentar muito bem, porque na manhã todos eles seriam divididos em grupos de 12 alunos e iriam praticar musculação.

Harry terminou, pois estava com muita fome, ele esperou Cedrico e Rony terminarem de comer, para Cedrico poder auxiliá-los a chegar ao dormitório.


	5. A Descoberta

Depois do jantar no Salão Principal, os garotos se encaminharam para o dormitório, onde iriam escolher seus quartos, e ver os

Depois do jantar no Salão Principal, os garotos se encaminharam para o dormitório, onde iriam escolher seus quartos, e ver os outros garotos que iriam dormir com eles. Quase já estava formado o grupo de Harry Potter quando o diretor Igor Karkaroff, veio e colocou Malfoy e Crabbe, junto com Harry e seus amigos, eles bufaram e falaram:

- Espero que não nos incomode Malfoy, lembre-se vocês estão em minoria, três pra nós, e dois pra vocês.

- Sim, testa rachada, não irei incomodar a querida donzela!

- Donzela é a sua avó Malfoy. – Então Harry sacou sua varinha e apontou para o Malfoy que fez o mesmo, quando eles iam se lançar feitiços chegou o diretor e gritou:

- EXPERLLIARMUS! – Então as duas varinhas saíram voando em direção á mão do diretor. Que ficou muito feliz em receber o núcleo gêmeo da varinha de Voldemort, que juntos podiam fazer coisas muito graves e absurdas se colocassem os dois núcleos juntos.

Então eles ficaram se varinha, Harry desfez seu malão, tirou a sua roupa para dormir e se deitou confortavelmente em sua cama, que era estilo Barroco, de carvalho, muito ouro, e muito ouro. Harry pegou no sono, incrivelmente rápido, acho que estava muito cansado da viagem e das intrigas de Malfoy. Quando Harry acordou repentinamente viu como os seus amigos haviam se organizado, na primeira cama está Cedrico, na segunda Harry, na terceira Rony, na quarta Malfoy e na quinta e última estava Crabbe, Harry ficou feliz em ter do seu lado os seus dois melhores amigos e não o seu pior inimigo, Harry levantou e foi em direção ao seu malão, que com muita dificuldade, procurava a sua capa de invisibilidade, finalmente ele á achou, então jogou-a sobre sua cabeça, ficou imediatamente invisível, então ele abriu a porta do quarto e saiu do dormitório, ele queria dar uma volta pelo castelo de Durmstrang, para não perder a rotina, como ele fazia em Hogwarts, então ele entrou no salão grande, onde quando ele havia comido lá, não tinha percebido que uma porta brilhava diferentemente das outras, então ele se aproximou e conseguiu abri-la sem feitiço nenhum, pois a sua varinha estava com o diretor Igor Karkaroff, então ele foi seguida em um túnel escuro e impossível de se ver algo, mesmo assim ele continuou, pois ele adorava aventuras, depois de muito seguir no grande túnel escuro, ele acha uma porta brilhante dourada, ao abri-la devagar, já ouve a voz de seu MAIOR inimigo de todos os outros, Malfoy era seu amigo perto dele, era LORD VOLDEMORT. Agora Harry tinha percebido a farça de Malfoy com Igor Karkaroff, ele brigou com Harry para Harry se irritar e sacar a varinha assim poderia roubá-la para entregar ao seu amo. Harry lembrou-se do sonho que tivera com o Lord no quarto ano em Hogwarts, então ele rapidamente fechou a porta, sem fazer barulho, e começou a correr pelo grande e escuro túnel, quando chegou a porta que brilhava, ele abriu e tentou deixá-la colocá-la como se não tivesse sido aberta, em seguida correu para o dormitório, e se deitou na cama, pensando em que o Lord poderia fazer com sua varinha, então ele decidiu ir ao ninho das corujas que tinha em Durmstrang e foi até lá para escrever uma carta á amiga Hermione, para ver o que ela achava disso, provavelmente iria achar uma coisa péssima e começaria a lhe dar conselhos, mas era isso que ele precisa de conselhos, pois com essa visão ele tinha ficado desnorteado, se saber o que fazer, então ele pegou o tinteiro e a sua pena, foi na janela, onde havia a luz da lua, e começou a escrever, com sua letra horrivelmente feia, mas a amiga Hermione iria entender pois ela já estava acostumada com a sua caligrafia

_**Hermione Granger,**_

_**Hermione preciso da sua ajuda, Malfoy tem segredinhos e farças com Karkaroff, ele me irritou e eu saquei a varinha, e em seguida chegou o Igor Karkaroff, lembra? O ex- comensal da morte, ele lançou o feitiço EXPERLLIARMUS, e roubou a minha varinha e do Malfoy, e agora na madrugada, encontrei uma porta secreta, onde dava para os cômodos do diretor Karkaroff, adivinha quem eu vi lá, o Voldemort, ele estava com a minha varinha, o que você acha que ele pode fazer?**_

_**Responda em breve Hermione, ficarei aguardando a sua coruja.**_

_**Beijos**_

_**Harry Potter**_

Então Harry novamente guardou suas coisas no malão, e deitou-se na cama, onde não conseguia dormir, viu o dia amanhecer, e quando seus amigos Rony e Cedrico haviam olhado para ele, ele estava horrível, com grandes manchas ao redor dos olhos, todas pretas e saltadas para fora, isso os trouxas chamavam de "olheiras". Mesmo com essa aparência horrivel ele levantou e acompanhou os amigos até o Grande Salão, onde seria o café da manhã antes das aulas.

**Pessoal, quinto capítulo postado e nenhuma review ainda, :(**


End file.
